Harry Potter and Women Wonders
by bonkie
Summary: Takes place during Harry's fourth year. Harry asks Fleur to an unused classroom. Harry is more lonely and less trusting on adults ecpessially males. Harry with vpowers. Rated M just in case.


**A/N: Well okay if you guys are sure... I'll try my best. First, Thank you for the reviews, very thankful for your support. Second, I may do some switching, but mostly it will be in Harry POV. Not the best at the whole "girl" thing, but I'll try once in a while. This chapter is the Harry POV. More or less, of the encounter. Without further ado here is Harry Potter and the Woman Wonders. Rated T, but may be M just in case of sexual mishaps.**

**Harry Potter and the Women Within Chapter 1: the secret**

There was less than thirty minutes until he was to meet Fleur Delacour Harry was nervous. No he wasn't just nervous, he was sacred too. He was scared of rejection and he was scared that his secret would be revealed to everyone. Harry remembered his last time he had tried to show his "other" self to his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. It was a few weeks after they had confronted Professor Quirrel, right after finishing their finals.

Flashback- Harry had just finished transformation. His best friends were shocked speechless. His body was not yet a fully mature veela, but he was still a very cute girl for age eleven. Also, he didn't have the major attraction he would have in a few years, but he had as much as a quarter-veela would. Hermione was the first one to get over the initial shock and said, "How is this possible!"

"I have no idea. I just know that I could do this when I was eight. I first transformed in front of my uncle." Harry shivered at this memory. He almost died that day.

" I showed Hagrid, but that didn't turn out well either. I learned to make people forget about it, probably accidental magic or something." His body may not have matured, but his voice made angels up in heaven jealous.

"You need to tell a professor about this! They maybe able to help" Hermione said urgently.

"NO! I don't want people like Snape knowing this." Harry exclaimed

"Okay fine, you don't need to tell the professors this, but at least tell Headmaster Dumbledore. He should be able to help."

"I did... once. He told me not to tell anyone about this. He said that if this got out I wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts anymore. When he said that I kinda freaked out and used my accidental magic to make him forget about it."

"Harry!" Hermione hissed. "How could you do that to the headmaster!"

"Like I said before I freaked out!" Harry said a little louder than he should of .

To a bystander (and to Harry himself) Harry's voice would have stayed the same beautiful voice, but to Hermione it sounded like what merpeople sound like above water. She was scared to put it blatantly.

As this conversation was going on Ron finally snapped out of initial shock, just in time to begin ogling at Harry and his voice. As Harry was about to apologize to Hermione for raising his voice, he noticed Ron ogling him. That made him angry and sad. More sad than angry. He thought this was the right choice, but as all he could see was that he made one friend scared and another look idiotic. He felt he could convince them to agree with him with his powers, but he wanted them to accept him with out him manipulating them. He then knew that this had been a wrong choice, he knew that his powers were too strong for him right now and he would lose control if Hermione kept talking to him the way she was. I mean he loved the girl dearly, but sometimes she just relied too much on adults. Granted, they were only about eleven and half and most eleven year old went to adults for help, but he knew he couldn't let the teaches know. Thus he decided that he would wait until they were older to tell them again. So he began the memory erasing procedure, as much as he said it was accidental magic he knew it wasn't. He knew it was part of his "other" self, yet he didn't know why transforming into a girl would allow him to do that. When he had finished removing their memories, after knocking them out of course, he woke them up and made an excuse saying that they fell asleep after the exams here and it was almost lunch time.

Flashback end

Harry knew that there were people who would accept him the way he is. He knew it yet, he also knew that most people would judge him because of his secret, and he was treated differently as it was. Yet he made the decision to ask Fleur for help. I mean they had never met and she just got to Hogwarts with her school last week! Maybe, it was because she looked so similar to his "other" self, or maybe it was the fact that in her eyes he found a girl who only truly wanted a friend that she could be truthfully with, just like him. Just from that moment that he spent by the girl he could feel the hate the other girls had for her and the fact Fleur could do nothing but ignore it. Harry couldn't explain why he knew that, but he felt it had to do with his "other" self. That "other" self is what led him to open the door he had been standing behind for the last ten minutes. Ironic, Harry thought when he remembered that this was the same room that he had showed Hermione and Ron. He prayed it would turn out better then it had with his friends.

Just then Harry heard a coughing noise coming from right in front him. He looked up and found the stunning Fleur Delacour looking at him. The only thing he could to think to say at that moment was, "Hi."

Fleur responded, "Hello."

Realizing he made her wait and so he apoligized saying, "Sorry I made you wait. I thought I was on time."

"Non, I arrived here a little early." she replied.

For a few moments there was an awkward silence surrounding the two of them, Harry was silent because he was thinking of the best way to tell her and Fleur was silently pitying the boy as she could see that he was sleep deprived and decided on rejected him as gently as she could.

Harry figuring he might as well get it this over with, so he said, "Okay. I guess your wondering why I called you here.

"Oui I couldn't think of a single reason why the great Harry Potter would call little old me to an unused classroom."

Even though she just resolved to reject him gently she couldn't help but have give him that snark comment, he made it too easy.

Harry was oblivious to the sarcastic comment she gave him and responded a little morosely, "Yeah sorry about that . I don't want many people to know about this, even my friends. It's pretty private."

Well that was interesting choice for beginning a confession, Fleur thought.

Just to make sure that this was a confession, oh how she hoped it wasn't,

she asked, "Then why tell me?" Fleur asked

"Well you seem to have the same ability as I do," He responded. Harry was going through some last minute butterflies, which was why there was awkward silence that followed his comment.

The silence was appreciated by Fleur who was puzzled. What problem could this boy have that he would ask a girl he barely met a week ago. The first that that came to mind was her veela problem, but that couldn't be possible. He was a BOY, right? Well at least this some sort of love confession, now she didn't have to give a rejection... at least she hope she didn't.

Harry now truly ready to show Fleur he told her, "Well, I think I showing you would make you believe me more then just telling you." Harry began to release his "other" self and his usually invisible aura began to change into a pure white one. He began to change. Hair began to grow down to his shoulders. Once that happened his hair began to turn from pitch black to pure blond. His body began to change as well. He began to visibly lose weight-and gain some in certain areas- to the point were he had a perfect hourglass shape. That meant of course he became much more petite, about the same as Fleur's size. His body, that which she could see, became perfectly snow white with no blemishes of any sort. His fingernails simply became perfect. As his body changed, his face did as well. All his previous impurities disappeared. His face became smoother looking and his cheek bones became wider. His lips became softer and fuller looking and his eyebrows thinner and turned from black to blonde. The green soul-piercing eyes he owned stayed the same color. His nose stayed the same except it became smoother looking.

Harry felt like a giant weight was lifted. He hated having to hide this side of them, but he knew what would happen if he went public, and he did not want that to happen no matter what. He looked at Fleur who finally got over the shock that he could turn into veela and began to talk.

"So as you tell, I can turn into a veela. I asked you to come here this morning to see if you could help me understand why."

Fleur was mesmerized by his voice and so barely got out, "I have no idea."

Realizing what was happening Harry blushed, he didn't think it would affect other veelas. Also realizing that maybe his voice caused her to answer without thought he asked again with a hint of desperation in his voice, "Really? Then would you know who may?"

"Oui, really." Fleur noted the hint of desperation she heard. His/her (Fleur had no idea how to address him/her.) voice was urging her on to help him/her. Before I continue I must ask him/her what to call him/her.

"Harry I know this off subject, but what should I address you as a boy or a girl."

"Huh. Oh I've never thought about that. Ummm just keep with him for now because I think I was born a boy anyways." He responded

"merci. Now back to the subject; I may not know why you are like this, but my mother or grandmother should have an idea why, I'll owl them later."

"Okay. But please don't give my name or all the details, I really don't want many people know about this." He pleaded.

Fleur felt sorry for the boy. It must have been horrible having to go everyday locking up something that was always his. As much as she hated her veela blood, she would hate to go a day without it. That also brought up a question, which may have been somewhat answered before, but Fleur wanted more information. So she asked, "Were you originally a veela ?"

"Nope, I realized I could turn into a girl when I was eight. For one reason or another I learned that turning into a girl wasn't normal, even in the wizarding world. So I learned how to control it, I also learned how to make people who have seen this form forget it. I didn't learn that my form was a veela until my second year. I haven't been in this form since last March." After saying this Harry felt the loneliness he could always push away when he was a boy, but when he was a veela the feeling always came back to him and truth be told that was one of the main he didn't turn into a veela more often. He always felt ecstatic when he first transformed, but soon the the feelings of loneliness came back, he once read in a book he got from Flourish and Blotts that veela's were very emotional. Maybe that was he felt so lonely in this form, but truth be told again he believed that this feeling was the consequence for not hiding his emotions.

Right when the words came out of "his" mouth, she knew she hadn't been told the whole truth, call it women's intuition, but then she heard loneliness of his voice then it hit her. He had to hide this secret from his friends! At least she could talk to her family about her veela problems, he couldn't talk to anyone about it, not even his family from what she guessed. She knew if she wanted to learn the truth, and truthfully she did, she would have to get Harry out of the secret shell he put around his regular self. Before when she felt her veela side want to embrace "Harry", if not do more, she had refused. She had only met boy once before and that yesterday! Then she heard the loneliness in "his" voice, the voice was like a child who had lost their parents, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. She rushed over the the boy and embraced "him" in a way that was reserved to her sister, Gabrielle.

To say Harry was surprised when Fleur hugged him was an understatement, okay maybe not, but he was still pretty surprised. He was even more surprised when he started to cry. He felt, no knew that this girl felt his loneliness and had wanted to comfort him. He knew it wasn't pity, but pure concern. He just knew it, why? He had no idea, but it felt good that someone actually cared about all of him. Granted, it was his fault for no one knowing, but the experiences he had showing people had been less than stellar. For once in his life he felt that someone cared and understood him, all of him. And he felt crying just felt good.

Fleur keep Harry embraced there for more than twenty minutes letting Harry release some of his years of loneliness. When Harry had finished he croaked out, "Thank you Fleur."

"Your welcome Harry" Fleur responded

Even now his voice would make angles cry tears of joy, Fleur thought.

Even after Harry had finished crying they stood their for another five minutes, until Fleur let go.

Harry looked at his watch, breakfast had just began. He realized that he was still in his veela form, if felt so normal, he needed to turn back. He didn't want to suprise Fleur with a sudden transformation so he told her, "Fleur I'm going to turn back into my regular form, you can go to breakfast. Thanks again."

"Non, I will wait for you." Fleur responded. During the last five minutes of the time she was embracing "him" she promised herself that she would help him lose the years of loneliness he had in his heart.

"You sure," Harry asked, somewhat surprised with her response.

"Oui, plus it would look weird if I walked out of the classroom alone."

"But wouldn't it look weirder if we went out together," Harry said sincerely. He did not want rumors to hurt Fleur.

Fleur knew it would be weirder, but something made her want her to stay their to make sure Harry was alright. She also her knew that she could meet him in the great hall. In the end he logical side won the second battle of the day, the first being the hugging which was won by her veela and compassionate side. "Okay Harry, but meet in the great hall."

"I will." Harry responded.

Fleur left the classroom looked around and finding no one there she left for the great hall. Harry stood in the classroom for a few moments remembering what had just happened their. He had someone that cared for all of him! Then he remembered the loneliness he saw when he first saw the girl and resolved that he would try his best to help the girl. He quickly transformed back into a boy and went on his way to the great hall, after he made sure no one was around. Wait, he thought as he was rounding the corner to the great hall. What was he going to tell Ron, or better yet Hermione! He knew this year was going to be a stressful one, but it will all be worth it, right?

**A/N 2: Okay how is this for a beginning chapter? Sorry for the ****ending . I need to get better with ending chapters. I guess I kindia lied about the whole all Harry POV, but it is kindia hard to leave out Fleur. Yes this will be a Harry/Fleur book, but If I have to guess Fleur will either be straight or bi. Also, their will be a bonding scence of some sort, Harry is tecnacilly a full veela, he just hasen't matured fully. He has the powers of a half-vella now starting in his 3****rd**** year ( his first and second year was quarter-veela.) For the people reading this I have to questions: where can I improve and should voldemort be a girl. It could explain why he got his veela powers, or Lily. Props for NAT again (she doesn't remember her user name either). The next chapter should be out soon.**


End file.
